The love of Ricky and Adrian
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: Adrian demands that Ricky love her, but does Ricky really admit his true feelings for her? Will they realize that love is better than lust? Can they learn to change who they used to be in order to love each other?


"All I'm asking you is to love me. Is it that hard?" Adrian said angrily to Ricky. Ricky shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and huffed, "Yeah it is Adrian. It's hard when I have a baby to take care of and a job. I can't do everything that you want. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek softly, "You can't even squeeze an ounce of love out of your soul and give it to me? Do I mean anything to you or am I just another one of your play toys?"

Ricky glared at her and pushed her away from him, "I'm sick of you Adrian. I'm tired of you bugging me to love you. Just accept what I can give you. Ok?" She stared at him and asked gently, "Sure, but what are you giving me that I can't get somewhere else?" He shook his head and laughed. "What's so funny Ricky? Maybe I wanna laugh too!" She exclaimed crying. He stopped laughing and sighed, "Why do you make me feel guilty by crying? Huh?" She mumbled, "I can't help but cry Ricky. Sometimes I feel miserable with you. Everything is about sex and I don't want it to be." He replied, "Fine, we'll cut back on the sex a little bit. I'm giving you myself and not many girls get that chance."

Adrian looked up at him, "I want all of you Ricky. Not just part of you! There's a part of you that you're hiding from everybody, even me. A part you don't want anybody to see. Just tell me what it is." He shook his head, "No. I can't and I won't. Just accept me as I am." She sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands, crying quietly. Ricky stood there then sat next to her. He picked her up and put her in his lap, holding her to his chest as she cried. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I made you cry Adrian. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll take you out to dinner." He said, kissing the tip of her nose.

She mumbled, "I just want to be happy and sometimes I'm not." He kissed her lips and rocked her gently. "Okay, I'll try and make you happy. Just give me a chance to prove myself." Ricky whispered, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She nodded and kissed his neck. He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "This is the Ricky that I love. The Ricky that shows his sensitive side." Adrian says. He snorted, "You won't see much of him." Adrian whispered, "Well I want to. That's the Ricky I fell in love with." He smiled, "I'll admit it Adrian. Certain things you do makes me love you."

She looked at him surprised. "Don't be so surprised. You want me to open up and I am. I love how beautiful you are. I love when you're stubborn and play hard to get. I like hearing you laugh and sometimes after we have sex I watch you sleep. You're angelic when you sleep." He admitted shyly. He turned away slightly. Adrian rested her hand on the side of his face and guided it to hers. She said, "Don't be embarassed. That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me. Are you sure this is Ricky Underwood speaking or someone else?" He kissed her roughly and pulled away, "How's that for an answer?" She grinned, "You're Ricky alright."

"Tell me how you feel about me." Ricky said staring into Adrian's eyes. She stared down and he tilted her chin up. "Look at me and tell me." He said in a sexy, smoky voice. She said, "I love when you hug me. It makes me feel protected, like nobody can steal me away from you. I love when you hold me in your arms. It makes me feel special. I like how you can be both tender and demanding at the same time. I like how you call me to say good night and I dream about you that night." He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He breathed, "I wish you would've told me sooner how you felt." She said, "So do I."

"If I asked you to make love to me tonight instead of having sex would you do it?" She whispered innocently. He replied, "Yes, I'd make love to you every night if I had to." She nuzzled his neck with her lips and said, "You could if you wanted to." He lifted her in his arms as he stood up and walked to her bedroom. He turned on the stereo and put a CD in with a slow Latino beat. He laid her on the bed and slipped her clothes off swiftly. She reached for him, but he pushed her back. "Let me pleasure you tonight. Don't worry about a thing." He said. She nodded and watched him undress. She leaned over and caressed his bottom. He snatched her up in his arms and rolled on the bed with her. He started by kissing every patch of skin on her body until she cried out with pleasure as he went lower, his tongue licking places that were missed before.

She put her hands in his hair and arched her back, "Ricky!" He slipped on top of her and kissed her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He explored the depths of her, savoring the taste. She slipped a condom on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, scratching his back lightly. He pushed inside her and moved to the rhythm of the music. She moaned and clung to him. He cried out her name and caressed her bottom. She trailed kisses down his throat and nibbled on his throat softly. This went on for about an hour until both of them fell asleep from exhaustion. The way they slept was cute. Her back was to him and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They both fell asleep to the rhythm of the latin music, still quietly playing in the back ground.


End file.
